


Fever

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October Whump-tober prompts 2018 [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day 8 prompt from Whump-tober 2018.





	Fever

It was nearing ten in the morning. Henrik had left early and Jackie not long after him. Normally, Chase would have been up already by this point and Marvin was a bit concerned. When he mentioned it to Jameson, the mute man told him using sign language that Chase could be sleeping in. _He did say that he wasn't quite feeling well yesterday._

“I think I'll go check on him,” Marvin told him before heading towards his friends room. He reached out to knock when he heard a weak cough from inside the room. With a light knock, Marvin cracked open the door. “Chase?” Chase groaned but that only pulled another cough from him. As Marvin stepped into the room, Chase lifted his head out from the blanket. Kneeling down next to the bed, Marvin stated, “You don't look too good.”

“Thanks...” Chase said, his voice sounding scratchy, as he kept his mouth under the blanket.

“Don't sound it either.” Marvin reached out and felt his forehead with the back of his hand. “You're burning up.” He pulled his hand back. Getting to his feet, Marvin told him, “I'm getting the thermometer so we can see how bad this is.” Chase gave a quiet 'okay' as he left.

When he came back, Marvin handed the thermometer to Chase and waited as he took his temperature. Chase looked discouraged as he handed it back. 38.5. “It's not fair...” He paused as he let out a cough. “I was supposed to see my kids tomorrow.”

Marvin was quiet for a moment. “You should call her.” Chase hid most of his face in the blanket as he muttered about not wanting to. Marvin sighed. “You don't want to get your kids sick, do you?” he asked, knowing that was probably the only way to get him to cancel.

“No...”

Feeling sympathetic, Marvin knelt down and rested his hand on his head. “I'm not saying you need to call now.” Running his hand over his hair he continued, “But I hope you agree that it's best she knows sooner than later.”

“...yeah.”

They were quiet for a minute before Marvin spoke up. “Hey, I'll be back soon to check on you, okay?” Chase just nodded. Getting to his feet, Marvin headed out the door and closed it softy behind him. After putting away the thermometer, he headed back to the kitchen. Only to get stopped by Jameson.

_How is he?_ Jameson asked him.

“He's running a fever of 38.5,” Marvin informed him. “I'm gonna check on him shortly. Bring him some water.”

_Ah yes. I would recommend a cooled washcloth as well._

“Hopefully it'll help. Otherwise Henrik will have to tend to him when he gets back.” Jameson agreed with his sentiment. A half hour past and Marvin had just gotten up from the couch when Chase came shuffling in the room with his blanket draped over his shoulders. “Chase, you should stay in bed.”

“...I called Stacey.” There was silence between the two for a moment. “Can I stay out here?”

“Yeah. Go ahead and get settled on the couch. I'll get you some water.” Chase shuffled over to the closest couch and sat himself down. When Marvin handed him a glass of water, Chase managed to thank him before coughing. “I'll be right back. I'm gonna get you a cool washcloth to help bring down your temperature.” Chase nodded.

Once he again returned to the room, Chase was curled up on the couch. “Can we watch a movie?” he asked as Marvin rested the washcloth on his forehead.

“Sure. You want to be tucked in to?” Chase looked up at him and smiled. Marvin chuckled. “You're such a child,” he commented jokingly as he tightly wrapped him up.

“Am not.”

“And there we go.” Chase let out a laugh only for it to turn into a cough. He could barely move within the blankets. It was difficult to tell for anyone else since Marvin draped a throw blanket over top of him as well. After finding a movie for them to watch Marvin took his seat on one of the other couches. He glanced over at his sick friend, only to see him asleep. Marvin gave a small smile, glad he was resting. He hated seeing him like this. Turning his attention back to the tv, he hoped this illness wouldn't last long.

 


End file.
